Burn in Hell
by Chiideki
Summary: Eles sabiam que o que estavam fazendo era errado, estavm pecando, e como consequencia queimariam nas chamas do inferno...Se importavam? Não, desde que estivessem juntos estava tudo bem... Fic Yaoi GaaLee PRESENTE PRA NA-SAN DE ANIVERSARIO!


**Genteeeee! To fazendo mais uma fic por aki! Só que dessa vez ela é especial por duas razoes:**

**Pq é GaaLee claro e é a minha primeira fic Yaoi xD**

**Pq é um presente de aniversario pra Na-san!! Eu te amo demais!! Feliz niver! Espero que goste da fic pq fiz com todo carinho pra vc!! ;D**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ainda tem alguma duvida??Mas tenho o Lee que é muito melhor! E não empesto pra ninguém! Bem, talvez pra Na-san pq é aniversario dela...

**Fala normal: **"O Lee é kawaii, eu amo ele!"

**Narração feita pelo Gaara/pensamentos:**O Lee é Kawaii, eu amo ele!

**Narração feita pelo Lee/pensamentos: **_O Gaara é Kawaii, eu amo ele! (_Itálico)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Burn in Hell 地獄**

Qual o caminho para se chegar no inferno?

Simplesmente não existe nenhuma forma de haver resposta concreta para essa pergunta. Afinal, não é possível encontrarmos nenhum mapa ou localização física do inferno. O máximo que você poderia responder é que as pessoas más vão parar lá. Mas afinal o que são pessoas más? Não é obvio? Pessoas que fazem coisas erradas e cometem pecados...

Então sou uma pessoa má?

Pra dizer isso, no mínimo devo ter feito algo errado. Pensando bem, todos fazem coisas erradas...Somos humanos, certo? Concluindo então, somos todos maus?

Não... Porque estou alem de errar... Estou pecando.

E qual pecado?

Pra mim, esse é definitivamente o pior deles...

Amo um homem...

Definitivamente estarei queimando nas chamas do inferno...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Durante esses últimos dias, não sei o que vem acontecendo comigo. Não ando pensando muito na Sakura-san como normalmente fazia. Todos os dias eu sonhava com ela, mas agora nenhum dia sequer isso acontece..._

_Na verdade ando pensando em outra pessoa..._

_Gai-sensei me disse uma vez para dar tudo de mim e me esforçar em proteger a pessoa que amo. É isso que sinto. Como se a coisa mais importante do mundo fosse o bem dessa pessoa, nada mais._

_Tudo o que quero é ficar ao lado dele..._

_Nem que tenha que queimar no inferno por isso..._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Kazekage-sama os shinobis da Vila da Folha já estão a caminho" falou um de meus ajudantes.

"E quais foram os ninjas que você contatou?"

"Optei pelo Time Gai, afinal eles tem a famosa herança sanguínea, o Byakugan. Boa escolha a minha Gaara-sama?"

"Hai"

Analisei nosso problema: estávamos enfrentando conflitos entre vilas vizinhas, nada melhor do que os olhos do Hyuuga para uma batalha, afinal estes podem prever parcialmente ataques antes mesmo deles acontecerem, alem de uma visão de 360º.

Era vantagem na certa para a Vila da Areia...

E os outros integrantes do time?

Me lembro de uma garota que tinha como especialidade armas, possuía uma habilidade incrível com estas. Conseguia acertar 100 Kunais em 100 alvos. Seu nome era Tenten.

O ultimo integrante da equipe...Droga!

"Mudei de idéia" eu disse "Quero que sejam enviados outros ninjas"

"Mas eles já estão chegando aqui em Suna, é tarde demais para mandá-los embora"

"Não quero saber tantoosha!"

"Mas Kazekage-sama, só acho que seria uma ação questionável diante da Hokage"

Era verdade. Não podia pensar apenas nos meus interesses, devo pensar no bem de Suna e nas relações entre as Vilas, afinal já estamos travando um conflito, devemos nos unir nessa hora.

"Pode se retirar"

O homem imediatamente se retirou de meu escritório. E assim se passou mais um dia de trabalho duro, afinal ser kazekage não é nem um pouco fácil. Voltei para casa. Agradeço pelas noites de Suna serem mais frescas do que os dias, assim consigo sentir aquela brisa que tanto preciso para relaxar e esquecer das minhas funções e problemas.

Naquele momento os meus pensamentos estavam distantes da realidade...

Mais uma vez pensando nele, nem um dia sequer consigo escapar dele, simplesmente não é possível tirá-lo da minha cabeça...Tudo isso começou há 2 anos atrás quando o conheci no exame Chunin, o enfrentei em uma luta e quase o matei...

Lee...O que será que ele está pensando agora?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Gaara...Tudo que eu quero é ficar com você..._

"Lee, ande logo! Precisamos chegar logo em Suna!"

"Hun... Tenten? Você disse alguma coisa?"

"Ora seu baka!"_ ela olhou para trás. Pulávamos de arvore em arvore. Eu estava a uma distancia considerável do resto do time. "_O que aconteceu Lee? Você está tão desanimado hoje. Nem parece o Lee que eu conheço. Vamos... estamos numa missão, se anime!"

"Estou animado!"_ eu disse cinicamente._

"Não está nada! Não me diga que isso tudo é porque vamos rever o Gaara... Pensei que você gostasse dele, aquela historia dele tentar te matar foram águas passadas!"

"Eu gosto..." _e gosto até demais... Na verdade estou desanimado porque sei que nunca vou ter meus sentimentos correspondidos, qual a chance dele aceitar os meus sentimentos? Quase nenhuma..._

"Vocês dois, parem de conversar! Já chegamos em Suna" _ordenou friamente o meu pior inimigo, Hyuuga Neji. _

_Nos identificamos aos guardas e entramos pelo grande portão. Em pouco tempo já estávamos na moradia do Kazekage, iríamos nos hospedar lá durante nossa missão. Temari nos recepcionou e nos levou até nossos respectivos quartos._

"Lee-san, esse é o seu quarto" _o cômodo era magnífico, não sei nem como descrevê-lo. Era simplesmente lindo._

"Nossa Temari-san, é lindo!"

"Eu sei. É um dos melhores quartos daqui de casa. Foi escolhido especialmente pra você, pode considerar um presente do meu irmão"_ ela deu uma leve piscadela pra mim._

"Presente de Kankurou-san?"_ perguntei com interesse. Mas por que exatamente eu estaria recebendo um presente dele? Que eu saiba nunca tinha feito nada pra receber tal coisa._

"Não. Gaara!" _saiu do quarto me deixando a sós._

_Gaara...Você escolheu um quarto especialmente pra mim. Você escolheu um quarto magnífico só pra mim. Você pensou em mim...?_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Peguei a papelada da escrivaninha. Tinha que arrumar um modo de afastar os meus pensamentos relacionados a ele da minha mente. Resolvi me preocupar com os assuntos da Vila para tentar substituir os meus pensamentos...Tentar, porque as chances disso acontecer são quase que impossiveis.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta. Odeio vistas, pensei.

"Quem é?" perguntei rispidamente.

"Gaara-sama, é o Lee, lembra de mim?" hun...como se eu conseguisse esquecê-lo...

Abri a porta e me dei de cara como ele...O homem que eu infelizmente amo.

"O que você quer?" ao olhar nos meus olhos ele corou levemente. E acho que o mesmo aconteceu comigo.

"Bem, Kazekage-sama eu..." antes que pudesse completar a frase eu interrompi.

"Não me chame assim!"

"Como quer que eu te chame então Gaara-sama?"

"Gaara... apenas Gaara"

"Está bem então... Gaara, eu queria te agradecer"

"Me agradecer? Pelo que?" perguntei

"A você sabe... Temari-san me contou que você escolheu aquele quarto maravilhoso especialmente pra mim"

Temari e sua língua afiada...Ela vai se ver comigo!

"Bem, eu...não escolhi..." ele sorriu, acabei me perdendo naquele sorriso, mesmo assim tentava não transparecer a minha face avermelhada. Aquela disposição dele era simplesmente contagiante...

"Obrigado!"

"Não me agradeça. Só faça o melhor que puder para cumprir a missão na qual foi convocado"

"Hai!" disse em tom de empolgação.

"Você já pode se retirar então, ou tem algo mais a dizer?" não que quisesse que ele fosse embora...Mas o fato é que não consigo raciocinar enquanto ele está por perto...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas a única coisa que vem na minha mente é a imagem dele e eu nos beijando..._

"Na verdade eu tenho sim" _é agora ou nunca Lee! Vamos o fogo da juventude corre nas suas veias!_

"E o que...?"

_Me aproximei de Gaara. Estávamos tão próximos que eu poda ouvir os seus batimentos cardíacos, que a propósito estavam acelerados. Fui me aproximando cada vez mais. Em reflexo, ele fechou os olhos. Finalmente, nossos lábios estavam colados, minha língua pediu permissão na boca dele, e ele para a minha surpresa aceitou prontamente._

_Sim, estávamos nos beijando...Será que era mais um de meus sonhos? Parecia tão real..._

_Nos separamos. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Não consegui nem ao menos o encarar._

"Eu sinto muito Gaara-sama, não sei o que deu em mim" _me desculpei com uma reverência. Esperei ele dizer algo, mas ele simplesmente ficou em silencio "_Vou me retirar, gomen"

_Senti meu braço ser puxado. Só de sentir o toque das mão dele, fiquei com os batimentos acelerados._

"Eu não acredito!" _Gaara disse rispidamente._

_Droga, ele está zangado! Provavelmente não gostou da minha atitude. Deve me achar estranho por amar outro homem. Agora, ele nunca mais vai falar comigo._

"... Não acredito que você está me chamando formalmente de novo!"

_Dizendo isso, me envolveu em um abraço._

"Você não me acha estranho?" _perguntei._

"Por que te acharia estranho?"

"Bem, você sabe, por amar outro homem"

"Se é assim que as coisas funcionam, também sou estranho"

_Nos beijamos novamente com mais intensidade do que a primeira vez._

"É, parece que vamos queimar no inferno"_ Gaara declarou._

"Por mim tudo bem, desde que você esteja lá comigo..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**tantoosha: **encarregado

**E ai gostaram?**

**Gostou Na-san?? (ñ esqueçam de dar os parabens pra ela!)**

**Quero opiniões, deixem REVIEW plz!**

"**Beijão pra vocês! Amo vocês!!" **

**Gaara e Lee falam só de toalha**

**Heki-chan tirando as toalhas pra vocês deixarem mais reviews**

**Beijosssssss xD**


End file.
